


Resident Evil A Heroine's Story 3: The Finle Battle

by JackRussel1337



Series: Resident Evil A Heroine's Story Trillogy [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Bio Organic Weapons | B.O.W.s, Escape, Explosions, F/F, Fear of Death, Fear of Discovery, Femslash, Final Battle, Good versus Evil, Happy Ending, Horror, Hot Lezbion Action, Marriage, Monsters, Survival Horror, Suspense, Zombie Apocalypse, big guns, powerful weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackRussel1337/pseuds/JackRussel1337
Summary: Rita has to esacpe the city with her lover Ada and defeat the Bigger Monster
Relationships: Rita Valentine/Ada Wong
Series: Resident Evil A Heroine's Story Trillogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655854
Kudos: 1





	Resident Evil A Heroine's Story 3: The Finle Battle

Rita Valentine knew what she had to do she got out grapperling hook and shot up the lift shaft. She grabed Ada and pulled the trigger and they were shot to the top floor. Rita heard the biiger monster scream a scary "MROOORAAA" in anger.

Rita and Ada ran like fast thought the top floor and ran into som havly decated Zombies. Rita Valentine shot most of the zombers in the head and killed them. But some didn't have heads so Rita and Ada set them on fire.

They ran thought more corridoors and then they heard manic luathing "Waha Waha Waha" . "What was that" said Rita Valentine, "sounds like a mademan" saied Ada in fear. So Rita and Ada waked very slowly and quitely without sound. They made it to the door to the room were the luafter was coming from but it was lock.

"We need the star key" saided Rita Valentine, So they whent out to look for the star key to unluck the door. They talked abuot were they could find the star key wen they heard another. "MOROAR" From the biiger Monster. It was a hiddeous cry and Ritas blood frozoe like Ice.

They hid in a store Roomed and Heard the Bigger monster walk by. Rita Valentine held her breath wile the Hidddeos Monstrosity pounded past. Rita and Ada walked out of the store room. The then found a door with top screat ritten on it. Rita Valentine oppend the door and wallked in.

Ada Wong then found a screat document and hadded it to Rita Valentine. Wrriten on the document was Screat plans for world dommunation. "I knew it" said Rita Valentine "There plan is to take over the world". Rita Valentine walked though the secreat rooom and saw more sick experiments and knew that umbrella must be stopped.

Rita Valentine then foound the star key and pickted it up "we found it" she said to Ada.

Just Then! A monster jumped out of one of the contunters and walked twards Rita Valentine. "CORRAR" Hissted the monster Rita walked backwards and picked up a machine gun and killed the monster with it.

Then they heared a "RORERED" from the Bigger monster. "It has found us" said Ada. So they ran and found the room and stated to unlouck. They got in just in time and the Bigger Monster walked passed.

Rita Valentine locked the door and walked with her lover Ada thought the room. Then they saw two evil Umbrella sientists. One was tall with glasses and the other was short and bald.

"Your two late Rita Valentine" saied the evil sientist with glasses "that monster that was chaseing you is a collage of mine who injected him self with the X virus. "Noes not the X virus" Saided Ada. The X Virus was the most powerfullist virus of them all and could create horrible monsters with one use.

"You can't stop it" sayed the Evil sientist evily "it has become two powerfull now and will destory you". "I will stop it, I must" shouted Rita Valentine. "But Rita Valentine I have a surprrise for you" lauthed the evil sincetist and woman walked into the room.

"Rita Valentine you let the evil monster kill me and i died. The Umbrella sientists brought me back to live and I work for them now and kill you" Jill Valentine said. "Jill we are sisters and you worked to stop Umbrella and defeat evil." said Rita Valentine "Umbrella are telling you lies don't lissen to them", "No I will KIll you" Jill said back with rage.

Jill ran other to Rita and hit her but Rita hit her back. Rita and Jill were fighting to death when the sinceist shot smothing at Rita but missed. Rita was almost beaten when she got out her magmom and shot Jill. Jill fell on the floor and slowly started to die.

"Rita forgeve me" Jill said with pain and dyed. Rita nd Ada killed the evil sintists. Rita took Jills body and put it in safe place. "Jill I have killed the evil sinists and I have avenged your death". Rita said and ladyed Jill to rest. "Rust in peace Jill Valentine" Rita Valentine said sadly.

"Ada we must face and destroy the bigger monster" said Rita Valentine with anger. But then one of the evil sicntist pushed a button with dieing breaths and an alma sounded "The self destrct system has been activated" said the computered.

"Rita we have to get out of here" Ada said to her lover. Rita and Ata ran tought the corridors to the esscape train. they ran and ran killing zombies and monsters on their way. They then came to a sign next to a door that said esacpe train this way.

They fllowed the sign and went thought the door. They saw the train up a head when sunndedly they heard a "MOOORAM,ROOAR,RAAR" and lots of crashing. Then the biiger monsater cauched thoght the celing. "KILLING TIME" the bigger monster screemed.

The bigger monster craged at Rita, screeaming with mad and rita tried to shot it with Teh Most powerfullist Weepon but shee misted. The bigger monster got ready to kill Rita when Ada shot it in the back. It then carge at Ada and Rita shot with Teh Most Poweer Fullist Weepon and the Bigger monster shouted with pain.

The Bigger Monster mutated to become even more powerfull and made attacked Rita. But Rita ducked and fired Teh Most Powerfullist Weepon on higest setting, at the bigger monster again. Now the Bigger monster Screemed and started to mutate but slow this time as it was hurt.

Then they the computer say "one minute to self desstrectioin". So Rita and Ada jumped on the train and left the bigger monster behind.

The train shot out the station and left just in time, the Lab expolded like zillion atomic bombs in a BOOOM!.They had escaped...

...or had they.

Rita and Ada were talking about there futture love when they heard a "MORRRAR" from the back carrage the bigger monster had got bored. Rita saw the bigger monster in the back carrage and it was more sacry and more frighting then ever.

The bigger monster was advacing twards them. Rita and Ada treaw eveything they had at the Bigger Monster but it dinn't die.

Then Rita saw a button that would rellse the back carrage and pressed it. The back carrage fell into a bottomless pit and the bigger monster went with it.

A year later and Rita and Ada were happy and Lesbion marryed to each over and lived happly ever after.

The End


End file.
